


Only a Matter of Time

by Meimi



Category: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not fathom the why of it, but he went nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Matter of Time

Peace reigned in Dipan. The sun shown high in the sky, sending even the ghosts of shadows to flee from its brilliance. Silence lay across the island kingdom like a blanket, smothering out everything ere it reached the heart of the royal city. It was a peace not known to the living. A peace that could only be found in death. No life flourished in what had once been argued to be the grandest kingdom in all of Midgard. No soul was fool enough to brave the soil upon which the gods had wreaked their vengeance.

Dipan was dead.

The living shunned the cursed island thanks to their overriding fear and apprehension. It was a state of affairs that was perfectly acceptable and quite desirable to that which still remained.

Deep beneath the castle, in a place forgotten by all, one such creature stirred. The time machine had been built with the greatest of care. Not even a god could hope to destroy such a magnificent construct with ease. It was to this place, and this place alone, one of the demon residents found himself being drawn to with aggravating frequency. He didn't exactly know why it was that he returned to this irritating room with its infuriating seal time and time again. While it was true that the machine could bestow unparalleled power upon those who could utilize it properly, it would take far more strength than he or his compatriots possessed to break the seal set down by the Valkyrie, Hrist. So _why_ did he find himself returning to this place again and again and again? What secret, what mystifying enigma could it possibly hold that it could entice such alien yearnings from within his very being?

He knew that the source of whatever this thing was, this inability to forget about the damned machine for any given length of time, was a remnant of when he had once been human. The fact that he referred to himself as a he rather than an it was telling enough that such things still existed somewhere in him. The others thought it was a delightful amusing idiosyncrasy of his. One that could be poked and jeered at whenever they were feeling sociable. Personally, he found it to be the most frustrating thing he had ever known. He was no longer a human. Frankly, he scorned such pitiable creatures. At best they were food and entertainment, at worst they were ants to be culled when they became too numerous to ignore.

They were stupid creatures, nothing compared to the vast grandeur of the undead. Less than nothing to a demon such as he.

And yet still he returned, a hundred times over now _at least_. He had long since stopped trying to keep count of the many visits he made to the sealed time machine, but he knew they were starting to get ridiculously numerous. And really, what was the point of keeping a tally? Until he could recall exactly why he desired its power, a desire that had somehow managed to survive his unholy transformation, then he very much doubted that he'd be able to restrain himself from visiting it upon the morrow or the following day, so on and so forth.

_Why?_

Gnashing his teeth together in agitation, the demon who still answered to the call of Dallas stretched forth his hand and ran his claws along the impenetrable seal. The air above the machine sparked with arcane runes and a sick hissing sound broke the oppressive silence. His skin burned as the spell prohibited him from venturing any closer, but he did not flinch from it. He was a demon, such things as pain were only an ancient and oft forgotten memory. It was only to the divine that he gave pause, but even that only just. He would figure out the puzzle of this seal one way or another. One day it would fall to his will.

_Alicia._

The demon's eyes narrowed as an oddly familiar sounding name invaded his mind. Somehow he just knew that it had once been something infinitely important to his human self. Yes, that was it. This Alicia had been the reason for everything, perhaps even his transformation. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make himself remember why, could not even recall who or what this Alicia was or what it even looked like. Still, this new nugget of information was something he could work with. It was even something he could strive for. How marvelous.

Regardless of whether this Alicia still existed or not in the present time, it most certainly did in the past. That must be why he kept returning to this place. Something deep within him, something _human_ that still lingered, desired to use the great machine for the very purpose it had been made for: to surpass the bonds of time.

It would take great time and effort to break the seal set down by the Valkyrie, perhaps even Ragnarok itself would arrive before he was done. But he would do it. The human remnants that existed within him wished to see this Alicia again for one reason or another. And why not? If his suppositions were correct, then he owed this _Alicia_ his thanks for what he had become. He might be a demon, but that didn't mean he couldn't properly express his gratitude for such a boon.

Yes, that would be perfect. And it would also be a wonderful opportunity to mete out his own brand of vengeance upon those imbeciles who referred to themselves as gods. After all, he owed them for the destruction they had inflicted upon _his_ Dipan. He may have only been a lowly human at the time, but that was certainly no reason to ignore their presumptuous violation. Indeed, now that he was a demon, it was more than enough reason to visit suffering upon such egotistical creatures. Blood demanded blood, after all.

Time was the only true hindrance to him now, but soon enough, even a thing such as it would no longer matter.


End file.
